The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline australis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Southern Splendour’.
The new Cordyline is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Cordyline australis cultivar Red Star, not patented. The new Cordyline was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Newmarket, Auckland, New Zealand in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cordyline by micropropagated cuttings in Newmarket, Auckland, New Zealand since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Cordyline are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.